Unspoken
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Dan dengan desisan tajam itu Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh. Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya ia sadar, bahwa membuat Kyuhyun memahami semuanya tidak akan mudah./KyuWook!Fic/Long- Oneshoot!DLDR!


**Tittle** : Unspoken

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : Long-Oneshoot

**Genre** : Romance, Drama

**Summary** : Dan dengan desisan tajam itu Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh. Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya ia sadar, bahwa membuat Kyuhyun memahami semuanya tidak akan mudah./KyuWook!Fic/Long-Oneshoot!DLDR!

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

First, ini akan menjadi fic yang sangat panjang, 8,000 words! Jadi, lebih baik mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Alurnya sedikit cepat, dan semoga tidak membosankan.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

**KyuWook**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang tak mengenal nama itu di kampus ini? Hampir semua atau mungkin memang semua mahasiswa yang berada dibawah naungan Haneul University ini mengenalnya.

Namja tampan yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Dengan wajah mempesona, dan juga kekuasaannya sebagai salah satu kingka disini bersama teman-temannya. Dia terkenal arrogant, playboy, suka membully, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Ia tak segan-segan melawan para dosen, bahkan melakukan kekerasan fisik pada mahasiswa lain. Dan meski banyak yeoja yang terpesona olehnya, tak ada yang berani untuk berusaha mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Mereka akan dengan senang hati datang melayani sang Cho ini jika dibutuhkan. Ya, dengan bebas Kyuhyun bisa memilih siapa yeoja yang bisa ia kencani, yang bahkan bisa tiap hari berbeda.

.

"yo, Kyu~ ada apa kau datang ke kampus pagi sekali?" Tanya Donghae, salah satu teman nya. Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan PSP nya mengangkat bahu acuh, menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajahnya menatap Donghae, "aku malas pulang." Jawabnya singkat. Ia pun kembali sibuk dengan PSP yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Yosh! Akhirnya aku tidak terlambat juga~"

Pekikan lain membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Eunhyuk! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku bermain? Sial!" teriak Kyuhyun kasar. Ia membanting PSP nya keatas meja. Eunhyuk yang tak tahu apa-apa menatap bingung Donghae, 'dia kenapa?' tanyanya tanpa suara.

Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu.

"kau PMS, kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk asal. Dan sebelum pukulan Kyuhyun mengenai kepalanya, ia sudah lebih dulu menghindar. Tertawa menang sembari mendudukkan dirinya dibangku depan Kyuhyun, disamping Donghae.

Dan memang itu sudah tempat duduk mereka, tempat pojok kiri, dekat jendela dengan Kyuhyun dibaris terakhir, tanpa teman sebangku tentu saja. siapa yang mau duduk dengan namja kasar seperti itu?

"akan kubalas kau monyet!" desis Kyuhyun saat melihat dosen sudah mulai masuk kelas. Dan Kyuhyun kali ini memilih diam. Kemarin ia sudah diancam oleh sang appa untuk tak banyak berulah. Setidaknya tidak menyebabkan seseorang masuk rumah sakit.

.

"Annyeong haseyo. Hari ini saya akan mengenalkan mahasiswa baru. Dia baru saja pindah dari Swiss." Ucap sang dosen begitu masuk. Tiga orang tadi hanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan dosen yang ada di depan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan diri mereka, yah, mereka berusaha tidak making-out disini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu.

"dasar pasangan mesum!" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Donghae yang mendengar itu melirik sekilas ke belakang dan dengan sengaja mencium pipi Eunhyuk, "suruh saja salah satu kekasihmu ke sini." Balas Donghae sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jauh ke jendela samping tempatnya duduk.

"annyeong haseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangapseumnida~"

Suara jernih itu membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela, menatap ke depan, kearah suara itu berasal. Ada sekilas tatapan kaget saat melihat sang pemilik suara, tapi setelahnya tatapan itu kembali dingin seperti biasa.

Dan namja manis yang baru saja memperkanalkan namanya sebagai Ryeowook itu tersenyum lebar mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya. Namja itu terpesona oleh ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, Ryeowook ssi. Kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong yang ada."

Ryeowook menunduk kecil kearah sang dosen dan segera menuju kursi yang kosong, yang sayang sekali ada disamping Kyuhyun. Dengan segera namja itu duduk.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun ah~" dan Ryeowook menyapa riang kearah Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu hanya melengos dan bangkit dari duduknya, menendang kasar kursinya lalu langsung keluar kelas begitu saja.

Sang dosen dan mahasiswa yang lain hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu mengernyit heran, dengan perlahan, ia menyentuh punggung namja yang duduk didepannya.

"C – chogiyo, tapi kenapa tak ada yang menghalangi Kyu keluar dari kelas?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan. Eunhyuk, yang ia tanyai menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung, "Kyu?" ulangnya tak percaya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "ne. namanya Cho Kyuhyun kan?" dan ia justru balas bertanya. Eunhyuk terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "kau tak tahu kelakuannya. Dan kusarankan, kau jangan ikut campur degan urusan Kyuhyun. biarkan saja dia berbuat sesuka hati. Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya."

Ryeowook membisikkan 'gomawo' lalu menoleh, menatap jendela yang tak sengaja terlihat Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor. Namja manis itu tersenyum sendu menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu!"

Sebuah teriakan itu membuat hampir seisi kantin menghentikan aktifitas merteka. Mereka menatap takut ke arah Ryeowook yang berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk serta Donghae di meja pojok kantin. Selama ini, tak ada yang berani memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan 'Kyu', bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang notabenenya sahabat namja itu.

Dan kini, mereka menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada mahasiswa baru itu.

"aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang. Ayo kita habiskan!" Ryeowook berkata riang sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, mengacuhkan pandangan tak mengerti Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Ryeowook, lalu menatap kotak makan yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa disangka Ryeowook, namja itu langsung menampiknya, membuat semua isi kotak itu berhamburan ke lantai.

"Astaga!" Ryeowook memekik keget, begitu juga penghuni kantin yang lain yang sedikit kaget lalu menghela nafas santai dan kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing. Sudah biasa namja itu bersikap kasar pada orang yang tak ingin ia kenal. Dan newbie, bukan sebuah pilihan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, ia mencengkeram bahu Ryeowook erat, hingga namja mungil itu merintih kecil, "jangan mendekatiku jika tak ingin merasakan akibatnya!" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Ryeowook lalu berjalan angkuh keluar kantin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut berdiri, "aku sudah bilang untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti." Ucap Eunhyuk dingin. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, "Kyuhyun orang yang baik, hyung. Dia tidak akan menyakiti siapapun." Ia berucap pelan.

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu, "kau belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun menghajar orang. Mungkin kau akan menjadi target selanjutnya jika terus menganggunya." Ia memberikan peringatan kecil untuk Ryeowook.

"dan kami dengan senang hati akan membantunya untuk menghajarmu~"

Dan dengan diakhiri sebuah tawa kemenangan, sepasang kekasih sahabat Kyuhyun itu berjalan keluar sembari tertawa senang.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lelah, menyentuh pelan bahu tempat Kyuhyun tadi mencengkeramnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit nyeri.

"sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas."

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Ryeowook menjadi mahasiswa disana. Dan juga sudah seminggu ia tak melihat Kyuhyun. namja itu tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kejadian dikantin itu. Dan jujur, Ryeowook merindukannya.

"hah~" ia menghela nafas bosan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu, dalam hati ia mengutuk sang dosen yang absen begitu saja.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, Ryeowook ah!" sebuah teriakan dan tepukan dibahu itu membuat Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum memandang Sungmin.

Ryeowook terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk, "tak ada salahnya. Kajja!"

Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan teman-temannya yang lain terlihat tertawa sembari berncanda ringan dalam perjalanan menuju kantin. Selama seminggu ini, Ryeowook berhasil memiliki teman yang cukup baik padanya.

.

"hey, bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun? such a brat! Dia tidak masuk kelas dan justru bercumbu dikantin." Sungmin menggerutu tak senang, menghindari tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan segera mencari tempat duduk lain yang lebih jauh dari sana.

Bukannya mengikuti kemana Sungmin dan temannya yang lain duduk, Ryeowook justru berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. matanya memanas melihat pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun tengah berciuman panas dengan salah satu yeoja yang duduk diatas meja.

"Cho Kyuhyun! apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakan Ryeowook lagi-lagi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin.

Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu segera melepas cumbuan mereka begitu mendengar teriakan Ryeowook. Sang yeoja mencibir keras dan justru melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat disekeliling leher Kyuhyun.

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" yeoja itu balas berteriak. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya tak suka saat melihat respon Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan justru sibuk dengan ponsel yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memang berada di meja yang sama dengan Kyuhyun juga hanya mengacuhkannya.

Dengan kesal Ryeowook mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan melemparnya ke atas meja, meski tidak cukup keras untuk menghancurkannya. "aku berbicara denganmu, Kyuhyun!" ucapnya kesal.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu melepas kasar pelukan yeoja itu dilehernya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook dan tanpa disangka siapapun, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana Ryeowook.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ryeowook memekik kecil, pipinya memerah, karena tanpa langsung Kyuhyun menyentuh pahanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengeluarkan ponsel Ryeowook, tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia membanting ponsel itu ke lantai lalu menginjaknya kasar.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya Kyuhyun melakukan itu pada ponselnya.

"mata dibayar dengan mata."

Dan seperti kejadian sebelumnya, Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi keluar kantin. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang melihat Ryeowook berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan ponselnya menghela nafas iba.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu anak baru. Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun." ucap Eunhyuk pelan sembari memeluk erat Donghae yang duduk disampingnya, mencium perlahan garis leher kekasihnya itu. Donghae mengangguk cepat, menarik kepala Eunhyuk untuk mencium lehernya lebih intens.

"ini belum seberapa. Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal yang lebih parah." Tambah Donghae. Ia mendesah kecil merasakan Eunhyuk menggigit lehernya.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sepasang namja itu bercumbu dikantin, sepertinya benar kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan temannya memang tak memiliki attitude sama sekali. Mereka tak segan-segan melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, termasuk bercumbu dimana saja.

Dengan membawa pecahan ponselnya, Ryeowook segera berjalan keluar kantin. Ia tak mempedulikan teriak teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk makan dulu. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari tempat menjijikkan ini.

.

.

.

"apakah bisa diperbaiki, ahjussi?"

Ryeowook bertanya penuh harap sembari menatap sisa ponselnya yang dibawa oleh sang ahjussi. Namja paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ini sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Tapi mungkin beberapa datanya bisa diselamatkan. Tapi sepertinya kau harus ganti ponsel yang baru." Jawab sang ahjussi. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Ia mengangguk cepat, "kalau begitu ganti dengan ponsel yang sama saja ahjussi., saya akan tunggu disini untuk back up datanya." Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. Ahjussi itu mengangguk lalu mengambil ponsel dengan model yang sama persis dengan milik Ryeowook.

"tunggulah sebentar, ini tidak akan lama."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi disana. Ia menerawang jauh, mengingat kehidupannya 4 tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia pergi ke Swiss.

Ia ke Swiss karena keinginan sang appa. Ia akan menikah lagi dengan salah seorang wanita disana, rekan bisnisnya. Dan dengan terpaksa Ryeowook mengikutinya. Ia berniat langsung kembali ke Seoul begitu pernikahan appanya selesai. Tapi ternyata eomma barunya menginginkan ia berada disana lebih lama. Dan akhirnya ia baru bisa kembali ke sini setelah 4 tahun berlalu.

.

"ini ponselnya. Nomor dan semua datanya masih bisa diselamatkan." Ucap sang ahjussi sembari memberikan ponsel barunya ke tangan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo ahjussi."

Namja manis itu tersenyum lalu segera keluar dari toko itu.

"Hah~" ia menghela nafasnya sembari menatap lama ponsel itu. Memang sama persis, tapi Ryeowook masih menyayangkan perbuatan Kyuhyun yang merusak ponsel lamanya.

"Kim Ryeowook? Kau Ryeowook kan?"

Sebuah sapaan itu membuat Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sang namja yang menyebutkan namanya tadi. Ia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang mengenalnya.

"nugu?" tanyanya pelan. ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Namja itu berdecak kecil lalu tersenyum lebar, "aku Jongwoon, Kim Jongwoon, SMA Param, kau ingat?" jawab namja itu riang. Ryeowook tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya balas tersenyum, "Jongwoon hyung? Astaga~ hyung banyak berubah!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan riang memasuki halaman kampusnya. Hari ini ia bertekad akan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun. setelah mendengar cerita Jongwoon hyung yang ia temui kemarin, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun seperti ini sejak kepergiannya.

"aku akan menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun." gumamnya riang. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Ia sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya dan Kyuhyun didalam tas, dan ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan namja tampan itu.

.

"C – chaesunghamnida. A – aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Ku – kumohon biarkan aku pergi."

Sebuah isakan yang diiringi dengan nada memohon itu membuat Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini masih pagi, dan belum banyak orang yang datang.

Penasaran, namja mungil itu menuju sumber suara. Dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang namja yang terduduk dipojok tembok dan tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Ada tiga namja mengelilinginya, yang Ryeowook yakin pelaku pemukulan terhadap namja itu.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat menyadari bahwa tiga namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun menarik rambut namja itu, membuatnya mendongak dengan kasar.

"kau memukulku dan bilang tak sengaja? Kau pikir aku bodoh?!" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menakutkan. Ryeowook tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri.

"Bukan salah Kyuhyun bahwa kekasihmu lebih memilih dengannya daripada denganmu. Seharusnya kau menyakiti yeoja murahan itu daripada membuat Kyuhyun marah." Kali ini suara Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook paham. Semua ini karena yeoja.

"T – tapi "

"sudah kubilang aku tak menerima penjelasan apapun!" dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun memukul keras wajahnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga!" Ryeowook memekik kecil melihat adegan itu. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju tempat kejadian, tangannya menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk memandangnya.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tega memukulnya seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, "dasar keras kepala." Gumam mereka bersamaan. Tanpa menunggu respon Kyuhyun, dua orang itu langsung berajalan pergi.

Kyuhyun juga akan pergi, mengacuhkan keberadaan Ryeowook. Tapi dengan cepat namja mungil itu kembali menahan lengan Kyuhyun, "kau terluka Kyuhyun. aku kita obati dulu lukamu. Aku juga ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar lalu mengibaskan lengannya hingga tangan Ryeowook terlepas. Ia memandang tajam ke arah namja itu, "aku tak perlu penjelasan darimu."

Dan dengan desisan tajam itu Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh. Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya ia sadar, bahwa membuat Kyuhyun memahami semuanya tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya lemas dikursinya. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tengah asik dengan PSP yang Ia mainkan, dan Ryeowook sedang malas untuk menganggu namja itu, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat tak suka diganggu saat bersama dengan sang PSP.

"Ryeowook kau kemana saja? kukira kau tak masuk hari ini." Sapaan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, "tadi aku dari UKS."

"kau sakit?" respon cepat Sungmin membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil, "tidak hyung. Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya mengantarkan seseorang kesana." Jelasnya pelan. ia merasa sangat berterima kasih memiliki teman yang sangat perhatian seperti Sungmin.

"oi, Ryewook ah, kau ingin duduk disampingku? Junho tidak masuk hari ini." Tawar Juni dari kursinya.

Ryeowook melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih serius dengan PSPnya, ia menggeleng kecil ke arah Juni, "gomawo Juni ya, aku disini saja tak apa." jawab Ryeowook. Sungmin menyentuh pelan pundaknya, "kau yakin?" tanyanya khawatir. Pasalnya ia tahu bagaimana perlakuan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya teman sebangku Ryeowook pada namja mungil itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk yakin, "iya, hyung." Jawabnya singkat. Sungmin sudah akan menanggapi itu saat sang dosen memasuki ruangan. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

"baiklah, hari ini kita akan melakukan kerja berpasangan. Kalian akan bekerja sama dengan teman sebangku kalian untuk menyelesaikan soal ini." Sang dosen menjelaskan sembari membagikan selebaran soal ke seluruh kelas.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu mematikan PSPnya, menyimpannya dalam saku celananya lalu berdiri,

"Kyuhyun? jangan bilang kau akan bolos lagi." Bisik Ryeowook. Ia menatap tak setuju kearah Kyuhyun yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"bukan urusanmu."

Lalu namja tampan itu berjalan angkuh keluar ruangan. Tak mempedulikan sang dosen seperti biasa. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sendu melihat sosok Kyuhyun menjauh, ah, padahal hanya ini kelas dimana ia sama dengan Kyuhyun. mengingat jurusannya dengan Kyuhyun berbeda, hingga ia tak memiliki kelas lain yang sama.

"Ryeowook! Ayo kita kerjakan bersama!" suara Juni membuat Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya, ia harus berterima kasih pada yeoja manis itu nanti.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya santai diatas meja kantin. Disebelahnya ada Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae yang asik berciuman. Kyuhyun mencoba mengacuhkan itu dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun ah, apa kau mengenal namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu? Sepertinya ia sangat mengenalmu." Tanya Donghae ragu. Ia cukup penasaran karena sudah hampir 2 minggu ini Ryeowook selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi dan mengganggu namja itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "aku tak mengenalnya." Jawabnya singkat. Donghae mengangguk kecil, meski ia tak percaya, tapi ia tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oppa~ kau mencariku?"

Suara melengking seorang yeoja membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan yeoja itu hingga duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun yang langsung mencium bibir yeoja itu membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengerang keras.

"ah, kau ternyata iri denganku dan Donghae." Gumam Eunhyuk sembari tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya lalu menatap tajam ke arah Eunhyuk, "diam kau, Hyuk!" bentak Kyuhyun kecil. Eunhyuk dan Donghae justru tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"ah, Kyu. Aku menemukan club baru tak jauh dari sini. Kau ingin kesana malam ini? Sudah lama kita tak bersenang-senang. Dan ahir-akhir ini kau selalu dalam kondisi mood yang buruk." Ucap Donghae sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya lelah, "baiklah." Jawabnya singkat. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, "apa kau tak akan berbuat apapun pada Kim Ryeowook? Kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali."

Kyuhyun terdiam menanggapi kalimat Eunhyuk. Yang dimaksud namja itu dengan 'menyentuh' adalah memukulnya. Kyuhyun tak akan segan-segan melayangkan tangannya pada siapapun yang mengangganggunya.

"mungkin dia anak baru, belum tahu apapun mengenai Kyuhyun. karena itu kau bersikap baik padanya kan?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tertawa, "atau jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya? Seperti di film-film dimana sang namja jatuh cinta pada yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya." Gurau Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengerang tak senang lalu kembali mencumbu yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam dipangkuannya.

"yak, Kyuhyun! aku sedang bercanda bodoh~" ucap Eunhyuk kesal. Meski mereka bersahabat, tapi baru kali ini Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapannya. Selama ini, walau terkenal nakal, tapi saat bersamanya dan Donghae, Kyuhyun bersikap lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tak pernah menyakiti mereka.

"Kau merusak suasana, Eunhyuk!" ucap Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

"kurasa, bukan Eunhyuk yang merusak suasana. Tapi namja mungil yang kini tengah berjalan kemari." Ucap Donghae sembari menunjuk Ryeowook yang berjalan cepat kea rah mereka.

Kyuhyun menggeram keras dan menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook.

.

"Kyu~ ini bekal makan siangmu. Ayo kita makan!" ucapnya riang sembari meletakkan sebuah kotak makan di depan Kyuhyun. meski sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun menampik, bahkan membuang makan siang yang ia berikan selama ini, ia masih tak mau berhenti berusaha.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja dipangkuan Kyuhyun, bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut kesal, "dan kau yeoja murahan! Menjauh dari Kyuhyun!" teriaknya sebal. Ia tak suka melihat Kyuhyun bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"siapa kau berani mengusirku hah? Kyuhyun oppa sendiri yang memanggilku kemari dan membuatku duduk dipangkuannya." Jawab yeoja itu tak kalah keras. Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu menarik tangan yeoja itu hingga berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekikan yeoja itu tak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook, namja itu membiarkan yeoja itu menggerutu lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, ia meletakkan kedua tanagnnya dipinggang.

"sudah kubilang jangan bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja seperti itu! Aku tak ingin melihatmu dipukul lagi karenanya!" teriak Ryeowook khawatir. Meski ia juga ingin berteriak bahwa ia cemburu melihat Kyuhyun bermesraan dengan yeoja lain, tapi ia rasa, itu bisa ia pendam sendiri.

"kau menganggu kesenanganku" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum lebar, tahu bahwa namja itu tengah kesal, dan itu berarti akan ada tontonan seru disini. Kyuhyun bisa menghajar siapapun yang membuatnya kesal, dan mereka tak sabar melihat Ryeowook dihajar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga menabrak keras tembok dibelakangnya, "ack!" ia memekik sakit. Tanpa menghiraukan hal itu, Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua pergelangan Ryeowook dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala namja itu, menahannya dengan salah satu tangan didinding untuk menghalanginya berontak.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau – "

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencengkeram rahang Ryeowook dengan tangan satunya dan mencium kasar bibir mungil itu, membungkam apapun yang akan diucapkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya menerima perlakuan kasar seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menciumnya ditengah kantin yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Meski ia senang dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun, tapi bukan dalam keadaan marah dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang seperti ini.

Ryeowook mencoba berontak dan menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. 'ini pelecehan!' teriaknya dalam hati. Kyuhyun dengan kasar menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ryeowook bahkan menggigitnya, ia tak menghiraukan perlawanan namja itu ataupun tatapan penghuni kantin lainnya.

Saat Ryeowook tak segera membuka bibirnya, Kyuhyun melepas cengkeramannya dirahang Ryeowook dan mengarahkan tangannya memasuki kaos yang dipakai Ryeowook. Namja manis itu semakin melebarkan matanya, berontak semakin keras yang seakan sia-sia karena kekuatan Kyuhyun sangat jauh diataanya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar melecehkannya didepan umum!

Kyuhyun membelai pinggang Ryeowook lalu meremas kasar pinggang itu, membuat Ryeowook memekik kecil yang berarti membuka bibirnya. Dengan cepat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk.

Kali ini Ryeowook membiarkan air matanya terjatuh karena memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tak mau melihat wajah-wajah shock yang memandang adegan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Wajahnya memerah padam, dan ia merasa murahan sekarang.

Melihat Ryeowook yang mulai berhenti berontak, Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan cengkeramannya, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya pada namja itu.

Tanpa disangka, Ryeowook melepas cengkeraman Kyuhyun pada kedua tangannya dan mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun, yang berhasil melepas ciuman mereka.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya, dan tangannya mengarah ke namja itu.

_Plak!_

_Plak!_

Keadaan hening di kantin mengikuti suara tamparan itu. Semua penghuni kantin menonton adegan itu. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak memprediksi perbuatan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Kalian salah jika berpikir bahwa Ryeowook menampar kedua pipi Kyuhyun. namja mungil itu menampar pipi Kyuhyun sekali, lalu namja itu balik menamparnya, yang tentu saja lebih keras. Membuat bibirnya yang membengkak karena ciuman itu sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"ini peringatan terakhirmu."

Kyuhyun berkata dingin lalu segera berlalu. Ryeowook menangis semakin keras lalu berlari keluar, menghindari semua orang yang ada disana. Ia sangat malu dan merasa direndahkan.

.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae lama, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan pada kekasihnya itu.

"waw!" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju, "ya. Ini baru pertama kali aku melihat Kyuhyun melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Donghae ikut mengangguk lalu kembali menatap ke arah kepergian Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berlawanan arah.

.

.

.

Keadaan Haneul university berjalan sepertri biasa setelah kejadian dikantin. Meski banyak yang membicarakannya, tapi mereka hanya menganggap itu hanya kejadian biasa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. jadi mereka tak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin dan juga teman Ryeowook lainnya. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Ryeowook belum masuk juga. Setelah dari kantin, Ryeowook tak lagi terlihat disekitar universitas sampai saat ini.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku sangat lapar!" suara Junho diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari yang lain. "ah, tapi setiap kali ke kantin aku teringat pada Ryeowook. Ia tak bsia dihubungi?" Tanya Juni pada Sungmin. Namja kelinci itu menggeleng lemas, "tidak. Nomornya tidak aktif. Dan kita tak tahu dimana ia tinggal." Jawab Sungmin. Yang lain ikut sedih dengan menghilangnya Ryeowook. Dia namja yang manis dan ramah pada semua orang.

"tapi aku sangat lapar. Kita juga perlu mengisi energy." Ucap Junho lagi.

"kurasa memang tak ada salahnya kita ke kantin." Jawab Juni yang diikuti anggukan setuju Sungmin. Akhirnya tiga orang itu berjalan menuju kantin, dan langsung duduk ditempat terjauh dari meja yang terlihat Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae, meski Kyuhyun tak terlihat.

"aish, seandainya orangtua mereka buka anggota dewan, pasti mereka sudah dikeluarkan." Gerutu Juni kesal. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, "dunia kadang memang tak adil."

"bukankah itu Ryeowook?" Junho bertanya sembari menunjuk sosok mungil yang berjalan ragu menuju meja Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

"a – annyeong haseyo Eunhyuk ssi, Donghae ssi." Sapa Ryeowook pelan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah makan siang dengan damai itu menatap Ryeowook ragu.

"kau berbicara pada kami?" Tanya Eunhyuk tajam. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "ne." jawabnya singkat. Donghae tersenyum kecil, menahan Eunhyuk yang sudah akan menjawabnya.

"biarkan aku yang menanganinya, Hyuk. Kau selesaikan saja makan siangmu,." Ucap Donghae cepat. Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kasar dan menuruti ucapan Donghae.

"duduklah." Ucap Donghae sembari menepuk kursi disampingnya, Ryeowook terlihat ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya menurut. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan namja itu.

"kau ingin apa, Ryeowook?" Tanya Donghae to the point. Ryeowook menatap lama wajah Donghae, dan namja ikan itu sedikit merasa iba melihat luka kering diujung bibir Ryeowook. Ah, akibat Cho sialan itu.

"di – dimana Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya, "kau masih mencari Kyuhyun setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu kemarin?" Tanya Donghae sangsi. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ryeowook, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Eunhyuk itu membuat Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun lebih benci lagi padanya jika ia ceritakan hal ini. Karena Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, berarti ia juga tak berhak membongkarnyakan?

Donghae menyentuh pelan bahu Ryeowook, "kami tak akan memberitahu Kyuhyun" ucapnya ikut penasaran.

Ryeowook berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"kami sepasang kekasih."

"APA?!" teriakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu membuat seluruh kantin memandang ke arah mereka. Tapi segera kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka saat tahu bahwa itu hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"kau pasti bercanda." Gumam Eunhyuk tak percaya, "tak mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih namja sepertimu." Tambahnya dingin. Ryeowook tersenyum kecut, sudah tahu bahwa kata itu akan keluar.

"maksudnnya bukan ia tak mungkin dengan namja, tapi dirimu Ryeowook. Kau tahu kelakuan liar Kyuhyun, dan kau terlihat seperti namja baik-baik dan rapuh. Kupikir tak mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Jelas Eunhyuk saat melihat Ryeowook menyalah artikan kalimatnya tadi.

"kami adalah teman semasa SMP sampai SMA, dan Kyuhyun yang kukenal bukan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Ia adalah namja yang lembut dan penyayang. Bahkan ia tak pernah memukul orang lain." Ucap Ryeowook sendu.

"lalu bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya di universitas ini, ia sudah liar seperti itu." Tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, "aku juga tak tahu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannnya 4 tahun yang lalu ia masih baik-baik saja. aku pergi ke Swiss dan semua masih baik-baik saja. tapi kami lost contact sejak saat itu." Jelasnya.

"kalau begitu kusarankan kau tak usah berhubungan lagi dengan Kyuhyun. ia bukan Kyuhyun yang kau kenal. Ia tak akan segan-segan menyakitimu. Yang kemarin belum apa-apa Ryeowook." Saran Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan.

"tapi aku ingin penjelasan darinya. kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan kepergianku ke Swiss. Aku butuh berbicara baik-baik dengannya."

"ia tak akan bisa kau ajak berbicara baik-baik." Potong Eunhyuk cepat. Ryeowook menggeleng keras, "aku hanya butuh dimana Kyuhyun sekarang. Kuharap hyung memberitahuku." Ucap Ryeowook yakin.

"baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi kami tak mau menanggung apapun yang akan dilakukan namja itu padamu. Kami sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya." Ucap Donghae. Ryeowook mengangguk, "tolong beritahu padaku, hyung." Ucapnya lirih.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya kasar, "dia ada di bekas ruang music di gedung belakang. Ia biasa disana."

Ryeowook segera berdiri lalu menunduk sekilas kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, "gomawo, hyungnim." Ucapnya. Lalu ia langsung berlalu dari sana, menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

.

"hah, kuharap Kyuhyun tidak menyakiti namja mungil itu." Gumam Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk hanya diam, "aku berharap Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ryeowook. Sepertinya benar dugaan namja itu, Kyuhyun seperti ini karena dirinya." Tambah Donghae.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, mencoba menghentikan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit gugup dan takut sekarang. Mungkin benar kata Donghae tadi, Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang ia kenal dulu. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal dulu tak akan membuatnya merasa takut.

Tapi, dengan yakin Ryeowook membuka ruangan itu. Bagaimanapun, masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun harus segera diselesaikan. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia kembali ke Korea, dan alasannya untuk kembali tak ia dapatkan lagi. Ia tak bisa lagi bersama Kyuhyun nya.

Ryeowook langsung bertemu dengan ruangan yang sedikit gelap meski terkena cahaya dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka gordennya. Ruangan ini masih terlihat bersih meskipun banyuak alat music yang tak terpakai. Dan disini ia temukan namja itu, Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi sembari menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tangannya menggenggam kaleng bir.

"sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Ryeowook memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis dan tetap berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang berada diujung ruangan.

"aku ingin berbicara baik-baik denganmu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dengan kasar menendang kursi yang ia pakai hingga menabrak tembok dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring dirungan itu.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dipakainya, mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga ke sudut tembok, "aku tak ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya dingin.

Ryeowook menggeleng kasar, kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeramnya, "aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya, Kyu. Aku pergi ke Swiss un – "

"aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun. salah satu tangannya yang lain memukul tembok tepat disamping kepala Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu menutup matanya erat-erat.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, nafas memburu Kyuhyun dapat ia rasakan di wajahnya, dan namja tampan itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, "aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita Kyuhyun. kau bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang kukenal. Dan aku kembali padamu, aku kembali untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, alasanku pergi ke Swiss dan kenapa aku tak bisa menghubungimu selama ini." Ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, bibirnya menampilkan seringai yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, "kau ingin kembali padaku? Hah! Omong kosong apa ini?! Jadi kau ingin kembali menjadi pemuas nafsuku hah?! Kau ingin melayaniku lagi! Kupikir kau pergi karena sudah bosan dan lelah menjadi teman seks ku. Ternyata kau masih ingin kembali." Balas Kyuhyun dingin.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar kalimat itu, "apa yang kau ucapkan, Kyuhyun? teman seks apa?! Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud!" ucapnya frustasi. Sepertinya ia mencium kesalah pamahaman disini.

"kau hanya menganggapku teman seks kan? Karena itu kau mau kusentuh sejak awal! Dasar namja murahan!" geram Kyuhyun keras. Suaranya bergema diruangan kedap suara ini. Tangannya melepas cengekaramannya dikerah Ryeowook, berganti mencengkeram rahangnya erat, memaksanya mendongak hingga kini menatapnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai saja permainannya!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Ryeowook menggeleng kasar, mencoba melepas cengkeraman Kyuhyun, "tidak Kyuhyun! aku tidak ber – "

Kalimat itu terputus oleh ciuman kasar Kyuhyun, bahkan namja itu tak segan-segan langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Memaksa untuk membuat ciuman mereka menjadi ciuman terbuka dimana air liur mengalir begitu saja menuruni dagu Ryeowook.

Semua usaha Ryeowook untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun terasa sia-sia. Ia berusaha menghalangi tangan Kyuhyun yang memaksa membuka kancing kemejanya. Tapi saat dengan kasar Kyuhyun manariknya, membuat semua kancingnya rusak begitu saja, Ryeowook tahu, ia memang tak bsia melawan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu, menjauhkan wajahnya hingga kini ia bisa melihat tubuh Ryeowook dengan kemeja yang sudah tak terkancing lagi. Ia mendengus keras, "kurasa ini tidak akan menyenangkan lagi. Kau sudah bekas." Gumamnya kasar. Ryeowook menangis keras, ia berteriak memukul dada Kyuhyun didepannya.

"aku tidak bekas Kyuhyun! aku juga bukan pemuas seksmu! Aku kekasihmu, bodoh! Kau lupa?!" teriak Ryeowook ditengah isakannya. Ia berusaha merapikan lagi kemejanya yang sudah rusak. Tapi dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun kembali mencengkeram kedua tangnya, membuat tubuhnya kembali terekspos.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook, "aku belum selesai menikmati ucapan selamat datang darimu, Kim Ryeowook."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun dengan kasar melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Ryeowook. Tak meninggalkan sehelai benangpun meski Ryeowook sudah berteriak dan memukulnya keras, mencoba apapun untuk menghalangi aksi Kyuhyun menelanjanginya.

"Kyuhyun hentikan! Apa yang coba kau lakukan?!" Ryeowook berteriak saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga kini tubuhnya terhimpit diantara tembok dan juga Kyuhyun didepannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, "aku akan menikmati lagi tubuhmu. Berteriaklah sepuasmu, tak akan ada yang mendengar, ruangan ini kedap suara."

Dan Ryeowook tak mau mengingat lagi kejadian setelah itu. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menyentuh kasar tubuhnya, bahkan memukulnya tanpa ragu. Ia memasukinya tanpa persiapan appun, membuat nya berdarah dan kesakitan.

Ryeowook memang merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun, tapi bukan seperti ini. Bukan dalam keadaan marah dan penuh kesalah pahaman seperti ini. Bahkan ia belum memeluk Kyuhyun secara benar, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Belum ada satupun kata cinta terusap dari bibirnya untuk Kyuhyun. dan kejadian menyedihkan ini malah terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terengah sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook. Ia segera berdiri dan membenarkan bajunya yang tak lepas sedikitpun dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap kearah tubuh telanjang Ryeowook yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Namja mungil itu reflek memeluk tubuhnya, menghalangi pandangan tajam Kyuhyun ke tubuh telanjangnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan Kyuhyun dan juga darahnya sendiri. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, antara menyedihkan dan juga sakit.

"Kau sudah puas, hah?!" teriak Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sama tajam. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok terdekat.

"aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun! demi Tuhan, apa yang membuatmu bisa berbuat seperti ini? Kau memperkosaku!" Ryeowook berteriak frustasi. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia menatap intens ke arah tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar karena isakannnya, namja itu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana, matanya tak lepas menatap tubuh Ryeowook yang masih bergetar dengan isakannya yang sesekali terdengar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya, Ryeowook dalam hati merutuki perbuatan namja tampan itu. Menyesali keputusannya untuk datang kesini, untuk membicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Ia memang merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun, tapi bukan untuk memperkosanya.

.

Kyuhyun melepas mantel panjangnya, melemparnya ke arah Ryeowook, "pakai!" ucapnya singkat. Ryeowook hanya diam, menatap Kyuhyun bingung dengan mata sembabnya. Namja itu memberikan mantelnya untuk Ryeowook? Bahkan Ryeowook hanya diam memandang mantel itu bingung. Namja itu memperkosanya dan kini memberikannya pakaian?

"kubilang pakai." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kaliu ini Ryeowook menurut tanpa mengatakan papun, perasaan dan fisiknya sudah lelah untuk membantah.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun lagi, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook begitu mantelnya sudah dipakai. Ryeowook hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya bridal style. Ia sudah lelah untuk memberontak. Dan lagi, ia tak memakai apapun dibalik mantel milik Kyuhyun.

_Brak!_

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menendang pintu ruangan itu, membawa dirinya dan Ryeowook keluar. Ia menekan wajah Ryeowook untuk menghadap dadanya, membuat wajahnya tertutup dari pandangan mahasiswa lain yang masih banyak di kampus mengingat ini masih jam masuk.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bingung dan penuh tanya dari yang lain. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir, mencari letak mobilnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun! kau mau kemana?" teriakan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "aku akan pergi. Jangan kemari!" ia berteriak saat Donghae akan berjalan mendekat.

Namja ikan itu memandang Kyuhyun bingung tapi tetap menurut. Dapat ia lihat namja itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan meletakkan seseorang ke dalamnya. Ah, ia semakin tak mengerti ada apa dengan namja itu. Sepanjang koridor membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun yang membawa seseorang dalam gendongannya melewati mereka. Dan Donghae merasa harus tahu siapa itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Kyuhyun memperlakukan seseorang sebaik itu. Maksudnya ayolah! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun membawa seseorang dalam gendongannya? Itu keajaiban!

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya cepat saat mobil Kyuhyun melesat melewatinya. Ia merutuk pelan karena sempat-sempatnya melamun disaat seperti ini. Ia ingin bertanya mengenai Ryeowook.

"ah, semoga saja namja mungil itu baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Keadaan dalam mobil itu terasa hening, taka da satupun yang membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun memandang dingin ke arah jalanan, mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa Ryeowook berada disampinnya. Sedangkan namja mungil itu sedikit meringis nyeri, dudukpun terasa sakit bagi tubuhnya. Berkali-kali ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mantel Kyuhyun yang ia pakai.

"bertanyalah, aku akan menjawabnya. Apapun yang ingin kau ketahui." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Perasaannya sangat kacau dan tak menentu. Dalam hati ia sangat ingin membenci Kyuhyun setelah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun yang kini berada disampingnya dan tadi menggendongnya, ia mengurungkan niat itu. Meski ia sangat kecewa.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lelah, air matanya tak mau berhenti sejak tadi, meski ia tak lagi terisak.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan bertanya." Ucap Ryeowook akhirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih diam, "kuanggap sebagai ya. Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kepergianku 4 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung. Dapat ia lihat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengar pertanyaannya.

"aku tak tahu apa-apa. Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "kau tak menerima suratku?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Ryeowook.

"tidak. Aku tak menerima apapun." Jawabnya dingin. Ryeowook tiba-tiba tertawa keras, menganggap semua ini sangat menyebalkan, "kau pasti berbohong! Aku menjelaskan semuanya dalam surat itu?!" teriak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membanting stir kemudinya ke samping jalan dan menghentikannya. Ia memutar duduknya hingga kini menatap Ryeowook.

"aku tak menerima apapun Kim Ryeowook. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?! dan tiba-tiba Jongwoon datang dan menceritakan semuanya padaku!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya lebar, "apa yang diceritakan oleh Jongwoon hyung?!" tanyanya bingung. Setahunya, ia tak menceritakan apapun pada namja itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "ia bercerita bahwa kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu karena kasihan. Karena aku mengejar-ngejarmu sejak awal. Dan ia juga berkata, bahwa akhirnya kau menerimaku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku sebagai teman seksmu. Ah, tak heran kau langsung mau kusentuh pada malam jadian kita. Dan kau juga meninggalkanku karena sudah bosan." Jelasnya panjang.

Ryeowook memukul paha Kyuhyun keras, "kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! kau sangat bodoh?!" teriakan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menutup salah satu telinganya.

"yah! Kenapa kau berteriak?! Dan aku tak bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima. Ryeowook menyeka air matanya yang kembali mengalir deras.

"aku pergi ke Swiss bukan karena bosan denganmu. Appa akan menikah lagi saat itu di Swiss, dan aku tiba-tiba langsung dibawa olehnya menaiki pesawat. Kukira itu hanya akan bertahan selama satu atau dua hari, ternyata sampai 4 tahun. Eomoni menahanku disana, dan aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku sudah memberikan alamat dan juga nomor ponselku yang baru pada Jongwoon hyung beserta suratku untukmu. Kau saat itu tengah mendaki dengan clubmu, dan aku tak bisa menghubungimu. Karena itu aku menitipkannya pada Jongwoon hyung." Jelas Ryeowook ditengah tangisannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia sedang bingung, siapa yang harus ia percaya sekarang. Penjelasan Ryeowook atau apa yang sudah ia percayai 4 tahun ini?!

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ini semua tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Kemungkinan bahwa Ryeowook masih mencintainya, bahwa apa yang dikatakan padanya saat itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dan kini ia benar-benar bingung.

.

"Kyuhyun."

Panggilan lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat, ia langsung memandang Ryeowook yang memanggilnya. Dapat ia lihat tangan Ryeowook terbuka ke arahnya.

"tidakkah kau ingin memelukku? Kau tak merindukanku sama sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook. Wajahnya memerah sembab, dengan kedua mata dan juga bibirnya yang membengkak. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu merengkuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Melingkarkan tangannya erat pada sekeliling tubuh yang rapuh itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Ryeowook, sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya lirih. Bahkan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, ia tak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Yang ia sadari, perasaannya terasa lega, sangat lega, seakan beban berat menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

"jadi ini tempat tinggalmu, Ryeonggu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyunnya kembali.

"eo. aku tinggal disini sejak kembali ke Seoul. Appa dan eomoni tetap di Swiss." Jawab Ryeowook pelan. ia mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun. ah, ia masih berada dalam gendongan namja itu sejak turun dari mobil. Bahkan sepanjang di dalam lift, koridor, sampai di dalam kamar apartementnya.

"kau ingin aku turunkan dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap wajah Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu merona menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"k – kamar mandi." Jawabnya gugup. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar suara merdu itu bergetar. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dalam apartement itu.

"kau juga butuh aku mandikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya. Namja itu memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, "dasar pervert! Keluar sana!" ia mendorong punggung Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya keluar sungguhan.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan menuruti namja manis itu.

"baiklah sayang~" ucapnya genit lalu mencium sekilas bibir Ryeowook sebelum menutup pintu keras, sedikit mebantingnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar teriakan Ryeowook. Ah, betapa ia merindukan namja itu.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Ryeowook. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar namja manis itu, dan ia tersenyum kecil melihat bahwa namja itu belum banyak berubah. Masih terlihat sedikit feminim dan juga imut dengan dekorasi kamarnya seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari ada banyak sekali foto di ruangan ini, dan ia menatap setiap foto yang bertebaran disini. Banyak sekali foto Ryeowook, setiap pose, dengan berbagai background pemandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun tercengang, banyak, bahkan lebih banyak dari foto pribadi Ryeowook, foto namja itu dengannya. Ya, foto saat mereka menjadi kekasih 4 tahun yang lalu. Beberapa foto masih bisa diingat olehnya dengan baik, tapi yang lain ia sudah lupa bahwa ia memiliki kenangan itu dengan Ryeowook.

Kepergian namja itu 4 tahun yang lalu membuat Kyuhyun mencoba melupakan semua kenangan yang Ia miliki mengenai namja itu. Yang kini justru entah kenapa ia sesali. Kenapa ia dulu begitu mudah percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain dan tidak menggunakan otak cerdasnya untuk berfikir?

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya kembali menets. Dan ia segera menyekanya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan. ia menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook berdiri menggunakan bathrobe nya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat namja itu berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari berjalan cepat menuju Ryeowook.

"tidak Kyuhyun, tidak. Berhenti disana! Aku bisa berjalan, semuanya terasa lebih baik setelah aku berendam air hangat." Jawab Ryeowook pelan, "dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya untukku." Tambahnya berbisik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman itu. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu Ryeowook yang berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil apa yang harus ia pakai.

"hey, kemarilah, Ryeoggu." Pinta Kyuhyun lembut. Ia menepuk ranjang disampingnya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keninnya bingung, tapi tetap berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, "kau tak mau menungguku memakai baju dulu?" tanyanya begitu sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "dan aku tak mau melakukan apapun denganmu kyu." Tambahnya mengancam.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari atas meja Ryeowook, "aku menemukan ini saat mengelilingi apartementmu tadi." Ucapnya sembari membuka kotak itu, terlihat sebuah lotion dari sana.

"diamlah sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Ia membuka ikatan bathrobe Ryeowook, "hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" namja manis itu berucap panic sembari mencoba menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang membuka banthrobe yang ia pakai.

Kyuhyun menghenntikan gerakannya, menatap mata Ryeowook intens, "diamlah sebentar ryeonggu." Ucapnya singkat. Melihat kesungguhan dari mata itu membuat Ryeowook menghentikan aksi berontaknya dan ,membiarkan Kyuhyun menurunkan bathrobenya hingga kini bahu dan juga dada bagian atasnya terekspos. Meski Kyuhyun membiarkan tubuh bagian bawah Ryeowook tertutupi oleh bathrobe itu, Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"ack!" Ryeowook sedikiit mengernyit saat luka di bahunya disentuh Kyuhyun, ia merasakan sensasi dingin disana. Dan ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. namja itu mengoleskan lotion itu ke luka yang ada di bahunya.

Namja tampan itu terus mengoleskan lotion itu keseluruh memar yang ada ditubuh Ryeowook, mencoba sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulakn kernyitan nyeri dari namja manisnya. Dan Ryeowook hanya diam, menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya dan terus mengobati lukanya.

"hiks."

Sebuah isakan pelan terdengar olehnya. Dan getaran di kedua bahu Kyuhyun membuat semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Namja tampan itu menangis.

"hey, hey Kyuhyun ah, gwenchana. Kau kenapa?" ucap Ryeowook menenangkan. Ia berusaha menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan memaksanya mendongak. Tapi namja itu menoleh dan tetap menahan wajahnya agar menunduk.

Tangannya terus menyentuh setiap memar yang ada di tubuh Ryeowook, dan ia terisak semakin keras, "aku menyakitimu, Ryeowook. Aku menyakitimu." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, tetap berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya, "Kyuhyun lihat, lihat aku! Aku baik-baik saja disini, aku baik-baik saja." Ryeowook sedikit berteriak mengucapkan itu. Dan setelah berusaha sekuat tenaganya, ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan wajah memerah dengan air mata yang membasahinya.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook menyeka air mata itu dari kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum menatap mata Kyuhyun, "aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun. aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan air matanya kembali mengalir. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia memeluk perut Ryeowook, membuat tubuhnya merosot dari ranjang dan berlutut didepan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang tak tahu harus bagaimana dan kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu hanya diam, menatap bingung ke bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat, namja itu manangis semakin keras.

"aku sangat brengsek Ryeowook, kau tak seharusnya memaafkanku. Aku menyakitimu" gumam Kyuhyun ditengah isakannya. Ia memeluk sangat erat tubuh Ryeowook hingga membuat namja manis itu sedikit mengernyit nyeri, tapi ia menahannya dan justru balas membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. ia biarkan Kyuhyun menangis sepuasnya, mengeluarkan seluruh beban hatinya.

Ryeowook paham bahwa Kyuhyun selama ini sudah banyak menderita, dan tanpa sadar, ia ikut meneteskan air matanya bersama Kyuhyun. hatinya ikut sakit mendengar isakan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti.

.

.

.

"aku mengganti nomor ponsel dan juga alamat rumah. Tidak, keluargaku pindah ke Seoul begitu aku lulus. Dan semuanya seperti terulang sedari awal. Tak ada yang mengenalku di kota besar ini, aku memulai kembali hidupku menjadi Kyuhyun yang sekarang, yang jauh dari sifatku yang dulu." Jelas Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan saling memeluk. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"jadi itu alasan tak ada satupun surat ataupun telpon ku yang sampai padamu." Respon Ryeowook singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "ya. Setelah kuingat lagi, saat itu aku langsung panic begitu kau pergi. Tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang kepergianmu. Dan hanya Jongwoon yang bercerita semuanya. Kupikir, karena ia adalah satu orang yang cukup dekat denganmu, aku bisa mempercayainya, tapi ia justru membodohiku."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang, "ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja aku langsung memberikan kabar ini untukmu. Aku terlalu panic karena appa tiba-tiba pulang dan langsung membawaku terbang ke Swiss. Kukira ada suatu hal yang mendesak, ternyata hanya sebuah pernikahan keduanya." Sesal Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium kening Ryeowook, ia sedikit menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan namja itu.

"tak ada yang perlu disesali ryeonggu. Semua sudah terjadi, tak ada yang bisa diubah." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook balas tersenyum sendu, ia membelai lembut sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

"jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Kyuhyun yang kukenal tak akan berbuat kasar pada orang lain." Ryeowook memandang penuh harap pada Kyuhyun, ia menantikan penjelasan dari sikap Kyuhyun padanya dan juga selama di universitas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, "aku juga tak tahu bagaimana ini berasal. Yang kuingat, sejak kau pergi, aku menjadi mudah marah dan selalu melampiaskannya pada apapun didekatku. Saat itulah aku mulai menikmati menjadi salah satu kingka di kampus, aku bisa melakukan semua kekerasan itu untuk mengalihkan ingatanku darimu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. dan lagi, aku teringat pada alasan yang dikatakan Jongwoon tentang dirimu. Karena itu, aku tak berhenti mengencani para yeoja disini." Jelasnya panjang.

Ryeowook memandang sendu ke arah Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram wajah Kyuhyun, "kau tak perlu mencengkeram wajahku, Ryeonggu. Aku tak meniduri yeoja itu." Tambah Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai lebar.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu membalik tubuhnya, "aku masih kesal padamu, Kyu! Kau memperkosaku dan membuatku malu didepan umum. Astaga~ kau menciumku di kantin! Itu tidak elit sama sekali! Dan lagi, kau mencium para yeoja itu didepanku. Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook berteriak masih dengan memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memeluknya, melingkarkan tangannya erat disekeliling tubuh namja mungil itu, "berjanjilah, kau tak akan pergi lagi dariku." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook. Namja itu sedikit bergetar mendengar nada serius dalam bicara Kyuhyun, dan ia tanpa berpikir langsung mengangguk.

"ya, tentu saja. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Suasana pagi itu ada yang berbeda. Koridor yang biasanya sangat ramai oleh suara mahasiswa itu tiba-tiba terasa senyap. Bahkan mereka tetap berdiri di tempat dan sibuk memandang sepasang namja yang berjalan meleati koridor. Tak ada yang berani bersuara, apalagi bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mereka terlalu shock atas pemandangan pagi itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya tak pernah tersenyum, selalu menampilkan wajah datar dengan tatapan tajamnya tiba-tiba kini berjalan dengan tangan melingkar erat disekeliling pinggang Ryeowook dan senyum diwajahnya. Bahkan keduanya terlihat saling bercanda dan tertawa menanggapi satu sama lain.

"K – Kyu, kenapa semua orang menatap ke arah kita?" bisik Ryeowook sedikit menarik baju yang dipakai Kyuhyun agar namja itu sedikit menunduk.

Kyuhyun ikut memandang ke keadaan sekitar, dan sebuah seringai lebar muncul begitu saja. "mau lihat yang lebih menakjubkan?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Namja manis itu sedikit terkikik geli lalu mengangguk kecil.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun memuar tubuh Ryeowook hingga berhadapan dengannya dan memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Ryeowook. Namja manis itu melebarkan matanya, tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan menciumnya ditempat umum seperti ini. Lagi.

Suara pekikan dan juga jeritan terdengar disepanjang koridor, menghancurkan keheningan beberapa saat lalu. Kyuhyun tak peduli dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, memaksa tangan Ryeowook untuk melingkar di lehernya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Ryeowook menurutinya. Lagipula, ia juga tak menyangkal bahwa ia menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada namja mungil itu?!" suara pekikan dan langkah lari itu memaksa Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Ryeowook hingga wajah namja itu menempel di pundaknya.

"memang apa yang kulakukan?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya dengan pandangan iritasinya. Donghae semakin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya dan kening yang mengerut bingung. Ada apa namja itu membuat adegan dengan Kim disini?

"aw!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memekik dan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Ryeowook, ia memandang tak terima kearah namja itu, "kenapa kau mencubit pinggangku? itu sakit, Ryeonggu~"

Dan seluruh penonton yang sedari menyaksikan adegan itu semakin membuka mulut mereka tak percaya. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun baru saja merajuk didepan Ryeowook. CHO KYUHYUN merajuk!

"kau harus menggunakan bahasa lebih baik, Kyu. Donghae hyung lebih tua darimu." Ucap Ryeowook mengingatkan. Dan Kyuhyun berdecak keras mendengarnya. Tangannya menunjuk wajah Donghae, "dia, tidak lebih dewasa dariku." Balasnya singkat.

"tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kalian berbaikan?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk yang entah muncul darimana bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, kembali memeluk pinggang Ryeowook hingga namja itu sedikit menabrak tubuhnya, "tentu saja. we are officially couple." Jawabnya bangga. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lembut disampingnya.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
